lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
? (odcinek)
Opis Kiedy odcinek zaczyna się, Mr. Eko kontynuuje budowę kościoła, rąbiąc drzewo siekierą. Ana-Lucia pyta co buduje. Eko wyjaśnia, że pomysł budowy kościoła ujrzał we śnie, na co ta odpowiada: „w śnie takim jak ten?”. Wtedy Eko spostrzega, że Ana-Lucia krwawi z ust i brzucha. „Musisz pomóc Johnowi”- słyszy i przenosimy się razem z nim do Łabędzia, gdzie przy komputerze siedzi jego brat- Yemi. Ten mówi mu, że Locke się zagubił i żeby zaprowadził go do „znaku zapytania”. Pomieszczenie zaczyna się gwałtownie trząść. Yemi ostrzega go, że napotka wiele przeszkód, jednak musi się skupić na szukaniu znaku zapytania. Licznik zmienia kolor na czerwony i czarny, jednakże zamiast hieroglifów, pojawiają się same znaki zapytania (również na klawiszach komputera). Wtedy Yemi mówi, by Eko wziął ze sobą siekierę... Chwilę potem Eko budzi się, a Charlie pyta go „co się stało?”. Locke, Sawyer, Kate i Jack kierują się w stronę włazu. Wybiega z niego Michael, tłumaczy, że został postrzelony przez nieznajomego („Henry Gale”), który następnie uciekł. Eko, który dopiero przyszedł, oferuje swoją pomoc. Kiedy Eko i Jack pomagają Michaelowi wejść do środka, Sawyer i Kate dostrzegają ranne Libby i Ane-Lucię. Kate sprawdza puls Any-Lucii i jak się okazuje kobieta jest już martwa. Gdy Sawyer chce zająć się Libby, ta odzyskuje przytomność, a Jack rusza by ją ratować. Michael obawia się, że prawda wyjdzie na jaw. Jack nalega by znaleźć Henry’ego, w końcu uciekł raptem pół godziny temu, jednak Sawyer przekonuje go, że bardziej potrzebny jest w bunkrze. W pierwszej retrospekcji, widzimy Eko, który jako ksiądz słucha spowiedzi. Rozmawia z mężczyzną, spowiadającym się z grzechu cudzołóstwa. Okazuje się on być człowiekiem, który sfałszował dla Eko paszport, umożliwiający mu wyjazd do USA. Inny ksiądz przychodzi i informuje Eko, że wydarzył się cud: pewna kobieta tłumaczy, że jej córka utonęła w rzece i następnego dnia wróciła do życia. Chciałaby by świat się o tym dowiedział. Eko odpowiada swojemu zwierzchnikowi, że nie może zająć się tą sprawą, ponieważ nie wierzy w słowa tej kobiety, na co ten odpowiada: „właśnie dlatego wybrałem ciebie”. Eko oferuje, że będzie śledził Henry’ego Gale’a w towarzystwie Locke’a. Jednakże, nie przejmując się szukaniem śladów Eko prowadzi Locke’a w zupełnie inne miejsce. John nie jest zachwycony takim obrotem sprawy i szykuje się do odwrotu. Wtedy Eko prosi go, by ten zaprowadził go do znaku zapytania. Kiedy Locke odmawia, Eko uderza go w głowę, a Locke traci przytomność. Po jakimś czasie Locke budzi się. Eko tłumaczy, ze zrobił to, bo Locke nie chciał współpracować. Po kolejnych pytaniach, Locke pokazuje rysunek, który przedstawia mapę ze znakiem zapytania zrysowaną ze ściany w Łabędziu. Wtedy Eko oznajmia, że odnajdą znak zapytania, prowadzeni przez sny. Locke odnosi się do tego sceptycznie, na co Eko ripostuje: ‘A czy ty nigdy nie podążałeś za swoim snem?”. W bunkrze, Michael pyta Jacka, czy Libby już coś mówiła, na co on odpowiada, że nadal jest nieprzytomna. Jack spogląda wymownie na Sawyera, mówiąc przy tym, że nie ma tego, co jest mu potrzebne by uśmierzyć ból Libby. Sawyer potweirdza jednak, że oddał Jackowi wszystkie leki jakie miał, na co ten drugi odparowuje: „heroina, Sawyer”. Wtedy Sawyer zgadza się przynieść jedną z figurek Maryi Dziewicy, dodając, że wróci za 20 minut, jednak Jack natychmiast rozkazuje Kate iść z nim. Sawyer złośliwie zauważa, ze nie potrzebuje pomocy przy noszeniu jednej figurki, jednak Jack upiera się przy swoim. Sawyer wyjaśnia, że Jack zmusza go do wyboru: pokazać gdzie ukrył heroinę (a więc i broń), czy pozwolić Libby cierpieć. Jack potwierdza, że dokładnie o to mu chodziło. Sawyer ostatecznie ulega i okazuje się, że jego tajemniczą skrytką był... jego namiot. Po wyjściu z namiotu, Hurley pyta czy nie widzieli Libby. Kate postanawia powiedzieć całą prawdę Hurley’owi. W kolejnej retrospekcji, Eko odwiedza lekarza, by zasięgnąć jego opinii na temat „cudu”. Koroner twierdzi, że dziewczyna „ożyła” w czasie autopsji. Jako dowód przedstawia kasetę, nagraną podczas zabiegu. Gdy Eko odwiedza kobietę, która zgłosiła cud, zauważa dziewczynę siedzącą przed domem. Eko rozmawia z ojcem dziewczyny, Richardem. Informuje on Eko, że cała sytuacja jest nieporozumieniem. Wyjaśnia, że to żona stara się zrobić mu na złość, ze względu na jego pracę – Richard czyni „cuda na zamówienie” dla ludzi, którzy desperacko ich szukają. Eko postanawia wtedy, że w raporcie napisze, że nie było żadnego cudu. Gdy odchodzi, jeszcze raz spogląda na dziewczynę. Locke śni. Widzi mężczyznę (Yemi’ego), który przychodzi do Eko i chce, by ten podążył za nim. Gdy Eko już jest na szczycie klifu, widzi księdza ponownie, który siedząc na wózku inwalidzkim, mówi „John, obudź się”. Eko traci równowagę i spada, a Locke budzi się z koszmarnego snu. Chwilę potem opowiada Eko, co widział w swoim śnie i obaj postanawiają, dalej podążać za snami. Eko wspina się na pobliski klif, szczęśliwie docierając na szczyt. Locke pyta, czy Eko widzi cokolwiek. Po dokładnym obejrzeniu okolicy, Eko odpowiada, że nic tu nie ma. Jednak, gdy spogląda na dół w kierunku Locke’a, dostrzega ogromny znak zapytania za samolotem. Po dalszym dochodzeniu, okazuje się że ziemia została posolona, tak, by nic na niej nie wyrosło. Eko sądzi, że utworzono ten znak, aby miejsce było widoczne z góry. Bierze siekierę i zaczyna uderzać nią o ziemię, aż odkrywa wejście do bunkra pod samolotem. Wewnątrz znajdują dwa krzesła, papieros, jakieś drobiazgi na biurkach, oraz monitory, ponumerowane od 1 do 9. Locke włącza je, jednak tylko 7 działa poprawnie, przekazując obraz z Łabędzia. Ich oczom ukazuje się Jack, który akurat przechodził przed kamerą. Locke odnajduje chwilę potem komputer, na monitorze którego widniał napis >: WYDRUKUJ REJESTR T/N? Locke wciska T. Maszyna zaczyna drukować... W kolejnej retrospekcji widzimy Eko na lotnisku, tuż przed feralnym lotem 815. Spotyka tamtą dziewczynę, która mówi mu że widziała Yemi’ego, gdy była „pomiędzy światami”. Yemi miał poprosić ją, by przekazał Eko, że on w niego wierzy. Eko nie był zadowolony tą sytuacją i podniósł głos na dziewczynę do tego stopnia, że obecna tam Libby zapytała, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Na Wyspie, Eko znajduje Instruktaż dla stacji o nazwie Perła. Dr Mark Wickman, przedstawia znaczenie stacji piątej. Jej zadaniem jest monitorowanie innych osób biorących udział w eksperymencie, we wszystkich stacjach na Wyspie. Osoby w Perle mają zapisywać swoje obserwacje w zeszytach, a następnie po umieszczeniu ich w pneumatycznej tubie, zeszyty trafią do siedziby DHARMY. Wickman dodaje, że choć osoby biorące udział w eksperymencie myślą, że to co robią jest bardzo ważne, tak nie jest. Film kończy się napisami o prawach autorskich i informacji, że pochodzi z roku 1980. Po projekcji, Eko pyta Locke’a, czy chce obejrzeć film jeszcze raz, jednak Locke mówi: „widziałem już wystarczająco dużo”. Eko przegląda raporty, mówi, że praca, którą Locke wykonywał do tej pory, jest teraz jeszcze ważniejsza. Locke ripostuje, że to nie praca, lecz kpina. Jest oburzony, okazało się, że był przedmiotem psychologicznego eksperymentu, podczas gdy wlał tyle wiary we wciskanie przycisku. Wpada we wściekłość. Natomiast, Eko oznajmia, że to on dalej będzie wciskał klawisz, niezależnie od tego co myśli John. W Łabędziu, Hurley chce porozmawiać z Libby. Przez łzy przeprasza ją, że zapomniał koców. Ostatnim tchnieniem kobieta wykrzykuje „Michael!”. Jack, niesłusznie rozumiejąc jej słowa jako troskę o Michaela, mówi, że wszystko z nim w porządku... Sawyer przytula płaczącą Kate. Odcinek kończy się zbliżeniem kamery na ekran komputera, przy dźwięku znanego nam alarmu... Ciekawostki * Komputer z Perły to ten sam, który znajduje się w Łabędziu. Dosłownie. Ma nawet logo Łabędzia. * Darren Aronofsky, reżyser "Pi" i "Requiem for a Dream", miał wyreżyserować ten odcinek, ale okazało się, że nie ma wolnych terminów. * W Perle widzimy zbliżenie ręki Locke'a. W rzeczywistości jest to ręka reżysera Damona Lindelofa. Terry O'Quinn był wtedy zajęty zdjęciami w innym miejscu. * Sayid, Claire, Jini i Sun nie pojawiają się w tym epizodzie. * Premierę odcinka na ABC obejrzało 15.7 mln ludzi. * Richard Malkin, jasnowidz Claire to także ojciec dziewczyny, w sprawie której robił dochodzenie Eko. Cytaty Locke: Ana-Lucia nadal by żyła, gdybym powiedział Jackowi co zrobił Henry. Eko: Ona chce teraz żebyśmy razem tam poszli. Powiedziała mi to we śnie. Locke: We śnie. Oczywiście. Eko: A czy ty nigdy nie podążałeś za swoim snem? Jack: Mogę sprawić, że nie będzie cierpieć. Ale nie ma tego czego potrzebuję. Sawyer: Czego chcesz? Oddałem ci wszystkie leki. Jack: Heroina, Sawyer. Sawyer: Daj mi 20 minut. Jack: Kate pójdzie z tobą. Sawyer: Do tego nie potrzeba dwójki ludzi. Jack: Kate pójdzie z tobą. Kate: Po co mam z nim iść? Sawyer: Jack wie, że heroina jest tam, gdzie schowałem broń. Albo cię tam zaprowadzę, albo Libby będzie cierpieć. O to chodzi, prawda? Jack: Tak. Dokładnie o to chodzi. Kate: Tutaj trzymałeś broń. Cały czas pod naszym... Sawyer: Nabrałem was, co? Hurley: To miała być nasza pierwsza randka Michael: Randka? Hurley: Tak. Piknik na plaży. Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest. Locke: Każda sekunda z mojego nędznego życia, jest równie bezużyteczna jak wciskanie tego przycisku. Myślisz, że to jest ważne i konieczne? To jest niczym. To jest nic nie warte. Kim ty jesteś, żeby mówić mi, że jest inaczej? Eko: Ten krzyż nosił mój brat Yemi. Yemi był wspaniałym człowiekiem. Był księdzem. Sługą bożym. Przez moją zdradę został postrzelony i umarł. Zabrano go na pokład samolotu, który wystartował z Nigerii, z drugiego końca świata. Potem samolot, którym ja leciałem, rozbił się na tej wyspie. I jakimś cudem, właśnie tutaj odnalazłem brata. Znalazłem go w samolocie, który wystartował z Nigerii, w tym samolocie który leży nad nami i który zasłonił wejście do tego miejsca. Zdjąłem ten krzyż z szyi Yemi’ego i założyłem na swoją. To samo zrobiłem w dniu, w którym po raz pierwszy odebrałem człowiekowi życie. Więc pozwól, że zapytam. Jak możesz twierdzić, że to nie ma znaczenia? Linki * Kategoria:Epizody Kategoria:Sezon 2 de:2.21 ? (Fragezeichen) en:? es:? (episodio) fr:2x21 nl:? (aflevering) pt:? (Episódio) ru:?